5 bucks for a kiss
by Lisa Valentine
Summary: It all started with the kiss thats worth 5 bucks....pairings:SasuSaku,HinNau,TenNeji,GaaraTemari
1. Kiss?

$5 bucks for a kiss♡

Have you ever had a Kiss with the person you don't know?

A sweet love story of Sasu/Saku will start! Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In a house somewhere in Japan..

"I need money!"

"well do a part time job or something?"

"hn? That is totally irritating.."

"well.."

"hn?"

1min later

"you could do #&#&!$&#$.. that worked pretty well in your old junior high.."

At Konoha high

Lunch Time-

A beautiful 16year old girl, with a long pretty odd pink hair and a slim perfect body… That's me 'Haruno Sakura.' I'm in Konoha High.. 1st years. My classroom is 1-5. I hate lunch since I have all this 'fans' crowded over me.. since I'm in the Top Best 4 konoha girls… This is a school work… It's not that I'm pretty or anything, It's a Job… It's a school police. Me, Terami, Hinata and TenTen did this for couple of years…Starting from junior high…(since we have elementary – highschool ) Hinata uses a gun, TenTen uses a arrow and a bow, Terami uses a knife, and I use a sword… I know its weird to have all of this weird weapons. Its cause our school, 'Konoha High' isn't any kind of a NORMAL school…This school has only students with a special talent. I was in this school since I learned Take-won-do(a Korean martial arts), yu-do (a Japanese martial arts), and sword-man-ship (calibration). I attended this school since I was 10 years old… I was well know for accomplishing missions and cool personalities…I lost my parents in front of my eyes when it was my…….

"Sakura! Sakura" ㅠ.ㅠ←sweet strawberry stories: I'll put symbols like this which means sobbing

"hn!" as I turned around to see my BF Ino sobbing… (note : Me, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Temari are BF's…)She had a long blonde hair, with a not that perfect body but who cares she's my FIREND…

" Sa…Sakura "

"Clam Down…Talk to me Ino?"

"som..somebody k.."

"what?"

"KISSEDMEINTHESCHOOLROOFTOP! SA..SAKURA WHAT COULD I DO?"

"what? Say it a little slower.."

"KISSED ME IN THE SCHOOL ROOF TOP!"ㅠ.ㅠ

"so what? WHAT! WAIT? WHO KISSED YOU?"

"I.. I didn't see him.."

"okay just wait.."

I was running up the stairs to the school roof top to see the prank that kissed my BF…

Tang-

as I opened the roof –top door harshly I saw a group of boyz…

They were the Top Best 4 Konoha Boyz.(they have the same thing as the top best 4 knonha girls do…)

**Sakura's POV-**

'What! Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara? What the hell are they doing here on the roof top?'

As I explained at first The Boyz also have the 'top best 4 Konoha Boyz.' They are in the same situation as the top best 4 Konoha girls…

"hey Sasuke there is a visitor for you.." said Neji…

"…" Sasuke started walking over to Sakura

"what?wa.." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's Passionate Kiss…

**Sakura's POV-**

'WTF! GET OFF UCHIHA'

after 1 minute

"What the?"

Sasuke putted out his hand as if he wanted something…

"WHAT?"

"You have to pay me 5 bucks since I made a passionate kiss for you…"

**Sakura's POV-**

'WHAT!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Message-

HI?

I'm a Korean…I'm not a NORTH KOREAN!

I attend KIS(Korean International School)…Its somewhere in korea..

I went there since I was 1st grade. Also I never missed a day in school until now! ◁ (happy)

(hey sweet strawberry stories stop being like a bitch! I WILL DON'T WORRY.. inner self : she missed the time to take her medicines…sorry viewer to show this )

Well, I'm sweet strawberry stories.. I doing working fanfic.(like right now) On Sakura and Sasuke..

Sweet straw berry stories: shhhhh! My friend is doing a fanfic. "ANYCLUB!" she said it was my IDEA but well WE planned it together.. I hope you like both of my friend lovesjak and me!

THANX

-Warning- I will update in this week or the next… since we have the thing named 'REPORT CARD' coming out THIS WEEK! Making weird faces like this one - ◁ or ㅠ.ㅠ;;I would be sooooooooooo dead by this week.. I hope I would be back the next one!

p.s-

I LOVE WHO REVIEWS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Killer

$5 bucks for a kiss♡ Chapter 2

There is NO BREAK in love♡

--------------------------------------------

"W..what??"

"I'm doing this to get money…"

"Hey, Sasuke a new customer.."

"be there in a sec..." than Sasuke

with out a single word Sasuke turned around and started walking.

Sakura was shocked that she couldn't do anything but stand there. LOL

But a few min. later Sasuke stopped and with a smirk he blurted out, "Your'e lucky.."

"Hn????" 0.0

Sakura's P.O.V

What the heck is up with that Uchia guy? I heard him he was hot and stuff but I think he is a weirdo…

a few sec. Later

Power-artist BoA

Feel your power

far away

you'er stonger

making a long voyage  
until I reach where you are waiting  
feel your power….

CLOSED

you'er stonger

I will open the door   
you cannot go out like a long labyrinth  
regret is getting over my poisned body   
ahah here I'm waiting

"Hello?" Sakura just got the phone when….

"WHERE THE HELL ARE U??????S.A.K.U.R.A.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Terami

"…"

"ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Terami shut up…"

"WTF"

On the other side of the phone…

The T.B.4.K.G had a meeting at lunch, apparently Sakura didn't know….

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT WE HAD A MEETING I SENDED YOU A TEXT MESSGAE!!!!"

"stop shouting…I don't look at any text message…"

"LOL….."

"wait"

"hey?WHAT"

"I don't want to repeat..WAIT"

"what? Hey?"

"beep, beep, beep, beep"

"0.0…" Terami had the face LOL and dumbfounded

Where Sakura is…

As soon as Sakura had a short call with Terami she kicked the rooftop door harshly,

(Sasuke and the girl kissing ALMOST got a heartattack)

she raced down the hall to the T.B.4.K.G v.i.p room.

With a sound of a loud door sound everyone got there attention.(this happened in about a minute)

"Sakura, why are you late?" hissed Tenten

"…"

"pp-plus, T-terami's p-pissed" continued Hinata

With the sense of ignorance Sakura sat on the couch roughly

"So what where you guys talking about?" Sakura said

"about the social that's going to be held on this Friday…" said Terami brutely

"that's why you guys called for me?" said Sakura with a low voice toned…

"o-of course not…" said Tenten a little scared

"scared?" said Sakura to Tenten

"a-any w-ways…" said Hinata quicky changing the subject

"y-you k-know t-that K-killer in school" ←which will be explained in the next chapters…

"so?"

"that you-know-who sent anthor message.." said Tsnade (where did she come from?)

"what?" like a surprise Sakura standed up

※you-know-who is a famous Killer named "Prince" in Konoha High

"and his aiming for.." said Tsnade but was cutted by Sakura who snatched ragged paper away

'Dear Sakura

NEXT target 45689

From prince'

'What? A well typed letter…with some stains on…what is this liquid?' though Sakura

Maybe its just time to be on action…

Did you enjoy it?// 0 

REVIEWS PLZ…

THANKS

And sorry I couldn't update…Since its like the end of a semester I have to work hard..1week2quiz/testㅠ.ㅠ sad isn't it?

I will update soon since I got the Vacation named "winter vacation"

bye


End file.
